


tell me what i’m waiting for

by sanapomu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fic Dump, just pure sadness, samo oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanapomu/pseuds/sanapomu
Summary: what’s a soulmate?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Hirai Momo
Kudos: 14





	tell me what i’m waiting for

_Spending all my nights alone, waiting for you to call me. You're the only one I want by my side when I fall asleep_. 

The girls were sitting in a cafe. College midterms were coming up and times were getting hasty, so the best friends decided to study together until the storm eventually finally came.

A phone buzzed in Momo’s pocket. She grabs it in one go and a gleam automatically spreads across her face.

She’s trembling with joy when she says this.

“Sana it’s that one girl you told me to give my number to when she asked me during class that one day! I can’t believe it!”

Nayeon, head of the cheerleader team at Park University and the most popular girl at school knew no better to take this chance to get with Momo—the leader of the school’s hip hop team. Sana winces.

“I’m so happy for you Momo! Go on and get your girl,” Sana hastily breathes out.

Sana and Momo were undeniably best friends. They were each other's right hands, and have been hip to hip as long as they could remember. I guess living in the same neighborhood since they were ten years old really had its perks.

The two have gone through everything with one another. From their very first day of school, to their highschool homecoming dance. Sana thought it was hard to think without her best friend beside her. Momo thought the same too. They practically did everything together. Going to dumb parties, cramming for finals, and even their first break ups. Sana held Momo for so long that day she cut off things with her first boyfriend. She really wished she would have taken all the pain away from her.

Although the two swore on their friendship, Sana always wondered if it was bad to want more.

After cramming for finals at Starbucks and listening to Momo panic about her date with Nayeon she would have in a few days, the two left to lounge at Sana’s house. It was a really long day.

After hours rambling about nonsense, the topic of soulmates had weirdly come into their conversation. With exhaustion rolling up in sleeves, the girls fell into the depths of Sana’s fluffy king size bed and looked at her star-filled ceiling as they continued their discussion.

“Sana, out of all the seven billion people in the world, do you really think there’s someone out there waiting for you? And out of all the places, do you think ours is really in Seoul right now, where we are? I think that’s kinda dumb.” Momo rambles.

What Momo didn’t know was that Sana was looking at her the entire time she was spieling. She couldn’t even feel Sana’s gaze on her.

_I don’t think it’s dumb._ Sana pondered.

Nayeon and Momo’s date at the ice rink came quicker than Sana thought. Sana drove her and Momo up the hills to where the rink was, and was in charge of dropping off her to her whereabouts. The car ride was silent. Sana wished Momo knew.

Momo’s stop finally came as Sana parked along the curbside of the ice chalet. Sana looked straight at her best friend’s eyes as she bid her farewell.

Momo was finally going to get what she always wanted. She really thought if this was finally her chance to find the one, her soulmate, as icky as it sounded to her. Nayeon was already smiling at her when she met her at the ice rink’s double doors.

The last verse from the song Sugar by Brockhampton pounded on Sana's radio as she left the rink.

_Tell me what I'm waiting for, I know it's hard, but we need each other, know it's hard, but we need each other._

“Tell me what I’m waiting for, Momo.” Sana ached.


End file.
